


Art for Seahorses

by CapCarterandSarge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyCap - Freeform, Dad Steve, Domestic, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Post-Captain America Civil War - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapCarterandSarge/pseuds/CapCarterandSarge
Summary: Now that Bucky’s taken over the role of Captain America, Steve feels like it’s finally the time to start a family. Bucky doesn’t know what to feel when Steve breaks the news he’s going to adopt a baby. He wants Steve to be happy, but he’s worried it will affect their friendship. Once Steve becomes a dad though, Bucky can’t help falling in love with the baby. And maybe Steve will finally see Bucky in a different light.





	Art for Seahorses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seahorses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857965) by [poppyfields13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13), [tinzelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda). 



Steve painting the nursery for the baby.


End file.
